Ben 10: Omniverse 3
Ben 10: Omniverse 3 is a video game in Ben 10: Omniverse. Summary Modes *Story *Free-Roam *Options Playable Characters *Ben (Teen and Young) *Rook *Gwen *Kevin *Ben 23 Playable Aliens Note: The Omnitrix lasts for 5 minutes before timing out. It takes 1 minute to recharge. Ben *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Blitzwolfer *Snare-Oh *Frankenstrike *Upchuck (Perk and Murk) *Ditto *Eye Guy *Way Big *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Lodestar *Nanomech *Rath *Water Hazard *Terraspin *NRG *Armodrillo *Ampfibian *Fasttrack *ChamAlien *Eatle *Clockwork *Jury Rigg *Shocksquatch *Feedback *Bloxx *Gravattack *Crashhopper *Articguana *Ball Weevil *Walkatrout *Pesky Dust *Molestache *The Worst *Kickin Hawk *Toepick *Astrodactyl *Bullfrag *Atomix *Gutrot *Whampire Young Ben *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Ditto *Eye Guy *Way Big Ben 23 *Freezelizard *Rollaway *Electricyeti Ben 10,000 Non-Playable Characters *Grandpa Max *Blukic *Driba *Azmuth *Paradox *Hobble *Kai *Wes *Spanner Villains Enemies *Eon's Servants *Incurseans *Zombie Clowns *Muriods Mini Bosses *Liam *Bubble Helmet *Fistina Bosses *Albedo *Zs'Skayr *Vilgax *Eon *Malware *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Dr. Animo *Attea *Otto *Darkstar *Captain Kork *Phil *Billy Billons *Zombozo *Psyphon Levels Level 1: The More Things Change: Part 1 Level 2: The More Things Change: Part 2 Level 3: A Jolt from the Past Level 4: It Was Them Level 5: So Long and Thanks for the Smoothies Level 6: Trouble Helix Level 7: Hot Stretch Level 8: Have I Got a Deal for You Level 9: Of Predator and Prey: Part 1 Level 10: Of Predator and Prey: Part 2 Level 11: Many Happy Returns Level 12: Gone Fishin Level 13: Outbreak Level 14: Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's Level 15: Malefactor Level 16: Bros in Space Level 17: Arrested Devepolment Level 18: Rules of Engagement Level 19: Showdown: Part 1 Level 20: Showdown: Part 2 Level 21: T.G.I.S. Level 22: Tummy Trouble Level 23: Store 23 Level 24: Vilgax Must Croak Level 25: Ben Again Level 26: Special Delivery Level 27: Rad Level 28: While You Were Away Level 29: The Frogs of War: Part 1 Level 30: The Frogs of War: Part 2 Level 31: Food Around the Corner Level 32: The Ultimate Heist Level 33: Oh Mother Where Art Thou Level 34: Max's Monster Level 35: Evil's Encore Level 36: Return to Forever Level 37: Mud is Thicker Than Water Level 38: OTTO Motives Level 39: A Fistful of Brains Level 40: For A Few Brains More Level 41: Something Zombozo This Way Comes Level 42: Mystery Incorporeal Level 43: Bengenance Is Mine Level 44: An American Benwolf in London Level 45: Animo Crackers Locations *Bellwood *Undertown *Friedkin University *Anur Tranysl *Null Void *Bellwood (Dimension 23) *Galvan Prime *Khoros *Revonnah *Plumber's Base Vechies *Proto-TRUK *Kevin's Car *Rustbucket 3 *Tenn-Speed *Skipper Trivia *I made this out of boredom. *Despite not being major characters in the show anymore , Gwen and Kevin are still playable characters. *Omniverse 3 is a working title so it might be change. *You can get mistransmations in the game *This game is based on the entire show. *It uses the production order of the episodes with So Long and Thanks for the Smoothies and It Was Them being switched. Category:Video Games Category:UEEF09